1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data reproduction, and more particularly, to a recording medium, apparatus for reproducing data and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for preventing unauthorized contents distribution.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various contents including movies, dramas, music, software and the like are marketed/distributed as stored in such an optical recording medium such as a CD (compact disc), DVD (digital video disc), etc. For instance, DVDs having memory capacity enough to store a movie are useful as a medium for movie sales.
However, contents may be illegally copied or distributed without approval despite that a proprietor's copyright of the content stored in this recording medium should be protected. In particular, even if contents distribution to a specific region or country needs to be restricted, the corresponding content may be distributed rapidly through various paths. Hence, the corresponding proprietor's copyright may not be protected.